Spellfire Tailoring
Spellfire Tailoring is one of the Tailoring Specializations you are able to choose in Shattrath City. Spellfire Specialization allows you to create two units of Spellcloth instead of one using the same amount of materials and grants access to Spellfire-specific tailoring recipes. This specialzation is geared towards fire/arcane mages. Becoming a Spellfire Tailor To specialize in Spellfire tailoring, a character must complete , given by in Shattrath City. To obtain this quest you need to have 350 proficency in Tailoring, and be ready to travel to Netherstorm. To complete the quest, travel to Netherstorm and defeat the level 70 Nether-Wraith elemental that spawns when you use the quest item. You can summon the elemental anywhere in the map, but it is advisable to summon in Area 52 as the guards will attack the elemental. The elemental channels Arcane Missiles and it will cast a powerful Shadowbolt at low health. Although not elite, killing it solo is difficult for characters not yet 70, or those unprepared to fight it. Before engaging equip any arcane-resistance gear, if available. Mages should have up the Mana Shield, and save the Counterspell for the dangerous Shadowbolt, towards 20%-30% of the mob's hp. The elemental will drop the quest item and you can then travel back to Shattrath City to complete the quest. You don't need any mats to complete the quest, and it won't start the cooldown on Spellcloth crafting. Immediately after completing the quest you may travel back to Netherstorm to craft your first two pieces of Spellcloth. Changing Specialization Since patch 2.1.0, you may now re-specialize. It will cost to unlearn the current specialization. Crafting Spellcloth Crafting Spellcloth is not exclusive to Spellfire Tailors, but the specialization will always produce 2 pieces of Spellcloth with the materials for a single one. The materials are: |icon1=INV_Fabric_Netherweave_Bolt_Imbued |item2=1x |icon2=INV_Elemental_Primal_Mana |item3=1x |icon3=INV_Elemental_Primal_Fire }} A character must be somewhere in the Netherstorm area to craft Spellcloth. The Nether-Wraith will spawn immediately after you end the crafting cast; you don't need to defeat it to keep the cloth, but since it always drops 1-3 Motes of Fire and 1-3 Motes of Mana, it is advisable to be prepared to defeat it. The cooldown on the crafting is 92 hours (3 days, 20 hours), but it's not shared with the cooldowns on the other types of specialized cloth, namely Primal Mooncloth and Shadowcloth. As of Patch 3.0.8 there is no longer a cooldown. Patch Change In patch 2.1.1, crafting Spellcloth would erroneously spawn two Angered Nether Wraiths instead of one. This was corrected in patch 2.1.2 Exclusive Patterns Spellfire Tailoring gives exclusive access to the following patterns: * * * These patterns require the specialization to be obtained, and the items are Bind on Pickup, meaning only Spellfire Tailors could ever have the crafted items. Material cost to construct set To make the complete set you'll need: |icon3=INV_Elemental_Primal_Mana |item2=51x |icon2=INV_Elemental_Primal_Fire |item1=234x |icon1=INV_Fabric_Netherweave |item4=26x |icon4=INV_Enchant_DustArcane |item5=10x |icon5=Spell_Nature_Web }} The Spellfire Set is arguably the best Fire/Arcane Mage/Destruction Warlock equipment attainable before the 25-man raid instances (though it has been known to take players through to Tier 6 content, albeit with drawbacks to loot attainable before then; it is not recommended to try this). It nicely complements with either, the Spellstrike Infusion ( + ), or the Battlecast Garb ( + ), because they use different equipment slots.